kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:What Kung Fu Panda Wiki is Not
The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is an online encyclopedia with two primary purposes: # To collect and properly display information on Kung Fu Panda related subjects # To gather an online community of people interested in building a credible and resourceful encyclopedia about everything in the Kung Fu Panda universeWith some exception, noted by and in discretion of an administrator. See this section. With these as our ongoing goals, there are certain things that this site is not. However, some listed activities may take place on here (under supervision) because they serve a secondary purpose in strengthening our primary purposes. Such activities have been marked with a notated asterisk (*). The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is NOT... A social networking site* * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is not, in primary purpose, a social networking site, such as Facebook. This means that content (that is, information) is far more important than your opinion in the latest character debate topic, the way your userpage looks, etc. * Furthermore, this wiki and its pages are not: ** A communications center — This place is not meant merely for chatting on forums, message walls, or any other discussion tool of the like. Though we encourage users to use these to get to know people in the wiki community, we expect those same users to also help with wiki tasks and projects. ** An image hosting site or file repository — Please only upload files that are used (or will be used) in wiki articles or project pages; anything else can and will be deleted. ** A host for guestbooks — We discourage the creation and/or use of any area on the wiki for other users to post their name and a comment. See our User Page Policy for more details. For signing activities, please use . * Rule of thumb: Please use this wiki primarily for making constructive edits to its articles rather than chatting with other users. ::* The Kung Fu Panda Wiki hosts a small number of supervised, specifically designated social activities to be used in minimum amounts by the wiki's community; of such includes the and the comment sections on each mainspace article. Because these are being used as tools in serving this site's primary purposes, they are the exception to this policy. Abuse of the tools may result in consequences. A publisher for creativity * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is not here for you to create or share original artwork or writing. This includes work that is or isn't based on the franchise, original fanon characters, or anything else of the like. * If you wish to share these things, it is recommended that you go to a purpose-designed website. * Furthermore, this wiki is not meant as a repository for: ** Fan fiction stories — Fan fiction in any form should not be published here. Please use other sites to host such stories, such as FanFiction.net. ** Roleplaying — Like fan fiction, we do not allow our users to create material for roleplaying purposes anywhere on the wiki, including places within our miscellaneous social activities. Please use a purpose-designed website such as ProBoards.com instead. ** Fan art — Art not originally created by the original artists of Kung Fu Panda should not be published or displayed here. Once again, please only upload images that are non-fanon and beneficial the wiki. If you would like to share any such art, please use a purpose-designed website such as DeviantArt. *** EXCEPTION: ONE piece of fanart may be used for display on your userpage if you successfully do four things: ::::# Obtain the licensing of the image (either because you're the original creator or you have written consent from the original artist); ::::# Verify the licensing with : :::::* If the artwork is yours, the admin needs to be able to visibly see something (either on the artwork itself or on a separate site) to prove that it's yours. :::::* If it's not yours, the admin needs to see proof that you actually contacted the original artist and obtained permission from them to display their art on this site. :::: 3. Credit it properly on the file's page; and finally, :::: 4. Only use it on your userpage. ::::If the artwork does not meet these conditions, it will be removed immediately. A fan club* * Although there are fans who edit here, the Kung Fu Panda Wiki is not, in primary purpose, meant to be treated as an online fan site or fan club. * One of this site's goals is to provide an "easy-to-access database of all things related to Kung Fu Panda and make it readily available to the general public for easy viewing/understanding."[1] With this as a goal, there are some things we believe are not acceptable to add to our articles: ** Speculation ** An excessive amount of pictures or videos (see our Image Use Policy) * To participate in such activities, please use a purpose-designed website such as Fanpop. ::* EXCEPTION: This particular rule mainly applies to our articles, meaning we do allow (and encourage) some "fan club"-like activity in our miscellaneous social activities. An information hoard * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information; merely being true or useful does not automatically make something suitable for inclusion in this online encyclopedia. * Any content submitted to this wiki that is deemed by an administrator and/or the community to be unsuitable may be subject for deletion. See our Deletion Policy for more information. A place to advertise * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki does not allow users to advertise their sites or services on this wiki, especially in the form of spam links or anything else of the like. Wikia is to be used for community editing, not just to put up links to another website. Any pages and/or content that contain such material in any form will be removed on the spot, and its poster may face consequences. ** EXCEPTION: To an extent, links are permitted on userpages, but only when the link relates directly to the user, such as their profile on another site. However, this action will be questionable if the user merely adds a link and makes no contributions to the wiki. Notes This policy uses heavy reference from: * * * Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ What Kung Fu Panda Wiki is Not